Something We Should Have Found Before
by God-of-Mag1k
Summary: AU: In which Dean and Castiel are old best friends. The two are just doing the usual when a simple move ends up teaching the two something they never knew. Or perhaps it was something they should have always known?


**AN:   
><strong>Well hiya there peoples! This is my first story, or my baby as I have been referring to it. It is kinda crap, I will warn you right now but I am growing into my writing still so by all means, please be gentle with me.  
>I take all kinds of criticismreviews so by all means, help me become a better writer!

**_Summary: _**_Castiel and Dean have been best friends since before they can really remember. The two are just doing the same old same old when a simple move ends up teaching the two never knew. Or did it really just show them what they always should have known?_

_**Pairing/Characters: **(Destiel), Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Michael, Sam, Bobby, Mary  
><em>

* * *

><p>It's a damp and dreary day when Castiel and Dean have their first kiss.<p>

The two are sitting close in Castiel's bed, nearly side by side, when Dean turns to get comfortable. The two are just shooting the shit, passing the time until either the rain lets up or Mary calls and tells Dean to just spend the night again.

It's a simple move made complicated by the seemingly minuscule size of the bed. Castiel tries to shift his lithe body toward the wall a bit to better accommodate Dean's larger moving form but only ends up making things worse, slipping on his comforter and reaching out to grab Dean's chest. Dean isn't one who particularly likes falling but the inadvertent push from Castiel's grasping hand doesn't care about Dean right then and there and the eldest Winchester ends up on the floor of Castiel and Gabriel's room with a light thump.

Castiel isn't as clumsy as before, leaping to his feet to help Dean up, a mantra of "I'm sososo sorry Dean" on repeat. Dean is really just ready to laugh the whole thing off and get them both comfy again when he notices just how close Castiel is to him yet again. Personal space had never been one of Castiel's strong points, at least when it came to Dean. He could keep his distance from anyone else in Lawrence or even the world, save for Dean. Since the tender age of six, Castiel had always been getting into Dean's face, either full of emotion (see; confusion) or not one feeling at all. It had been something the two had been working on for some time and seemed to be the only situation that the duo couldn't get over.

And yet, in the moment where Dean is on his-slightly sore-behind and Castiel is kneeling in front of him, so damn close, it feels different than all those other times even though it really isn't. Castiel's expression is that of worry mixed with the slightest of amusement (visible to only Dean, anyone else would have missed it) at their state and he looks so...beautiful.

Castiel's face is chiseled though not in a way as Dean's. Castiel is rugged with his looks, a sharp contrast to his personality. His mouth, often bare of a smile due to the showing of his gums (Dean loves to make Castiel laugh just to see him let go for a second), is full and just barely showing signs of a smirk. Then there are his eyes. "God is in Castiel's eyes" Dean had decided years ago. The piercing quality his icy blues have are mind blowing and Dean is glad that he had the chance to get used to the "Cas Stare" as the Novak siblings have named it.

In the moment of Castiel still apologizing and Dean staring at him as he has been stared at so many a time, it just feels like it's _time. _For what Dean isn't sure, so he just goes with his gut. He closes his eyes and suddenly, he's leaning forward before he can fully comprehend what he's doing. His lips meet Castiel's and it's like time freezes.

Or at least Dean hopes it has.

Because Castiel has tensed up, his body incredibly stiff (and not in the way that Dean figures it should be.) Pure marble rock would be easier to move, the way Castiel feels against Dean's lips. Pulling away slowly, now it's Dean's turn to practice his mantra of apologies. "Sorry" spills from his mouth as he stays perfectly still, not sure of what to do next. Dean feels like crap and embarrassed and oh God, he just kissed his best friend, why did he do that? As Dean has a mini panic attack, Castiel has the stoniest of stony faces Dean has ever seen. His face is unreadable, his body still and unmoving. Dean has never been more afraid in his life but he has no idea what to do. So he simply says one final "sorry" and turns to the door, ready run away to where ever on one will ever find him again. But he doesn't get far, Castiel somehow in front of him, blocking the door and yet again, so damn close.

"Why?" is all Castiel asks, his face not questioning but searching, looking for something he seems to think isn't there.

And Dean is at a loss of words because he should say it was the heat of the moment and all but it's so much more than that. It always has been _so_muchmore with Castiel. The stares and invasions of space, the bond the two had, how much Castiel was an open book to Dean and vice versa. Dean has always said that Castiel was his brother, but he has always known that was a lie to everyone, Sam, Bobby, Gabriel, Michael, even himself.

Dean loved the guy.

But how do you just say that? How do you just profess your love to someone who you've always loved in secret? Especially when they're so close to you? Dean could never answer those questions and right now, he still can't. No one can in his mind. So he did what all Winchesters did with the things that eat away at their insides; he grinned and bared it.

The kiss? That was those questions answering themselves finally, because it just felt _right _in his soul, not even his mind.

But again, how do you just say that?

So Dean stays quiet, wanting to say something but unable to find his words. Castiel still stands in his way, face still looking for whatever it is. The two stay that way for a while, a stillness in the air about them both. Then Castiel moves forward, once again so damn close to Dean. His face no longer looks to be searching, rather his eyes now seem to be doing all the work. The piercing blue meeting the deep emerald and looking past the physical. In that moment, Dean feels that he has to start all over again, getting used to Castiel's stare. Then, whatever Castiel was looking for, he finds. A rare smile quirking on his lips, Castiel puts his hands on Dean's shoulders, his eyes now soft and cool.

"You could have just asked."

And with that, Castiel's lips meet Dean's and Dean thinks that he has a whole bunch of things of Castiel's to get used to.


End file.
